


Paris

by Void_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Paris (City), Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Paris

Eran las dos de la madrugada en Paris, Allison estaba en el balcón de su departamento, apoyada en la barandilla, en las manos tenía una caja que le llego de Beacon Hills con una nota 

_"Tengo esto desde secundaria, a encontré en mi antiguo cuarto sacando las cosas para mudarme al loft con Derek, quizás la quieran, las quiero mucho, Derek también_

_xS"_

Miro a la rubia que dormía en la cama matrimonial a su espalda, le sonrió, aunque ella no la pudiera ver, volvió la vista a la caja que tenía en las manos, se sentó en el frio suelo y la abrió, se encontró con la primera cámara de Stiles, después de ella se encontró fascinado con la fotografía, sacaba fotos hasta en el momento más inoportuno

Encendió la cámara y lo primero que apareció fue una foto de ella en su primer día de clases, estaba sonriendo a la cámara y detrás de ella estaban Derek y Erica, la rubia también miraba a la cámara, fue cambiando lentamente las fotos recordando que había pasado antes y después de que se tomaran las fotos

Llego a una que le hizo sonreír más que las otras, estaba en clase de química sonriendo al lado opuesto donde estaba la rubia, ella también le sonreía, ese día le había pedido una cita en el almuerzo, antes de la hora de química, luego de eso las chicas cada vez que se veían o estaban juntas una sonrisa aparecía en sus caras

Luego de que terminaran las clases las chicas se fueron a sus casas, Allison le pidió permiso a su padre, cuando este le dijo que si, corrió a su cuarto a bañarse, al salir del baño se encontró a Lydia con la cabeza metida en el armario sacando ropa, dijo "Stiles le dijo a todos de tu cita con Erica", luego de eso, la vistió, peino y maquillo, en media hora ya estaba lista, por otro lado Erica había ido a casa, dejo todo en su cuarto, se bañó, se cambió de ropa y fue rumbo al loft de Derek, ahora venia lo peor, pedir el camaro, tenía su licencia, podía conducir, al llegar golpeo la puerta, la cual se deslizo en unos minutos dejando ver a un Derek sin polera y pantalones cortos, la rubia supuso que estaba entrenando o teniendo sexo con alguien, deseaba que fuera la primera, pero al dar un paso supo que era la segunda, el olor era notorio para cualquiera 

-Como se te ocurre tener sexo con cualquiera- la chica entro abruptamente empujando a Derek a un lado, no encontró a nadie, supuso que estaba arriba -Sabes que Sti...

-Que yo que- una voz a su espalda la hizo darse vuelta, ahí parado con la polera de Derek, estaba el castaño mirándola fijamente -Dime Erica, ¿yo que?

-Nada- salió en un susurro

-Buena chica

-Ok, quiero saber que pasa aquí ente ustedes, pero también por qué estas aquí rubia- Derek paso su brazo por los hombros de la susodicha -Que quieres?

-Como porque piensas que quiero algo- dijo para luego quitar rápidamente el brazo de Derek y cruzar los suyos sobre su pecho

-Erica siempre quieres algo

-Tu- apunto a Stiles -Te callas, que todavía tenemos que hablar y si te quiero pedir algo- ahora mira a Derek, me puedes prestar tu camaro, tengo una cita con Allison y...

-Toma- le tiro las llaves -Ahórrate la historia y vete- La chica se iba a ir pero la tomo del brazo -Tiene que estar en la mañana y sin ningún rasguño

-Sin nada- la volvió a soltar y por fin pudo salir 

Se subió al camaro yendo a la dirección de la casa de Allison que Lydia gentilmente le había mandado, al llegar se bajó y fue a la puerta de la casa, le abrió un señor el cual supuso era el padre, detrás del bajo Allison, la pelinegra se acercó a su padre, le dijo algo en el oído, él se fue, las dos fueron al camaro, se subieron y fueron a cenar, también cortesía de Derek, se la pasaron bien, luego de eso fueron a una plaza, Erica la beso, la rubia la dejo en la puerta de su casa, esta vez fue Allison quien la beso

Luego de esa foto habían más y más, de verdad ella no sabía cómo las saco, la última era una donde ellas estaban de espalda cada una con una maleta en la mano, era del día del viaje, estaban a punto de abordad el avión, la pelinegra se paró, entro cerrando la puerta corrediza, dejo la cama en un mueble, se sacó las pantufla y se acostó al lado de su rubia, la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en el hombro, se durmió rápidamente

 


End file.
